Cloud's Adventure
by Sephys Manda
Summary: Its about Cloud's crazy and unusual life... starting with Sephy. Cloud's just trying to get through life just fine, but when Sephy catches up to him, his life goes insane. Shounen Ai CloudXSephy. pairing. Rated T for language. Please R&R!
1. A New Begining

Cloud's Adventure 

Chapter 1: A New Beginning

"No, really! What the F is wrong with you! You 'all zippin' through the door like nothing happened! Oh my gawd, you have issues!" Cloud yelled at Sephiroth. "You're just a puppet... you have no heart... and cannot feel any pain.

"Don't be pulling any of that !# s!" 

Cloud was slowly reaching for his sword as his limit break peaked.

"What is your problem? I just came down to see how my Cloudy-boy was doing." Sephiroth said hotly to Cloud. Cloud's face distorted slightly.

"You're my problem! Stop following me everywhere... also stop calling me "Cloudy-boy" its irritating damnit!" Anyone could see Cloud was ticked off.

Sephiroth giggled lightly at that statement. "My boy... you must love me if you're acting like that." Cloud's cheeks turn a pale pink. "Yeah right! You're stupid. Just another mean, green fighting machine!"

Cloud tries to mask his embarrassment. Sephiroth shakes his head and tskes under his breath. "You shouldn't lie Cloudy-boy."

"I... I'm not lying! Don't look at me like that! ...Ah..." Cloud turns a deeper rouge. Sephiroth pats Cloud's head lightly.

"Bye Cloud! I'll be seeing you!" Sephiroth winks slightly. Trying not to be oblivious, he shivers lightly. A moment passes and Tifa enters. "Hey Cloud, what' sup? You look a bit flushed." She says. Cloud shakes his head. Then his eyes bulge. "I think I'm going to puke... gluck..." Bile explodes my Cloud's lips going along the floor. Landing among Tifa's bare toes.

She stood stunned for a moment then she said softly "Cloud, I'm going to kill you. You're dead meat!" Tifa pivots on her heel out of the room ignoring the sick Cloud.


	2. Sephy Tyme

Cloud's Adventure 

Chapter 2: Sephy Tyme

Cloud blinks a few moments before he realizes he is lying down. He turns over and stares face to face with a silver-haired god. Thoughts raced in his mind. All he can think about was whether Sephy made him do something stupid. Cloud stares at him and his eyes flutter open.

"Good morning Sunshine!"

Cloud remains silent while Sephiroth gets up to change. Heavenly notes fill Cloud's ears as Sephiroth breaks into song.

"_You're my Cloud_

_My only Cloud_

_You make me happy when skies are grey_

_You'll never know dear, how much I love you_

_Please don't take my Cloud away."_

Cloud stirs a moment as the song ends. "What happened? My head hurts..." he says. "you had way too much to drink." Sephiroth says bluntly. Suddenly all the memories flooded back. He was the one who got Sephy in this situation. Sephy stopped it because he was drunk.

"Well Cloudy-boy, I'll take your offer when you're not tipsy." Sephiroth says giggling, winking. He flies up "will you be my lover?" Sephiroth asks.

"...Yes" Cloud replies while Sephy flies away happily. Cloud shakes his head "that was weird." He walks down the stairs and walks in on tifa kissing another girl.

"Tifa!" cloud shouts. Tifa is taken aback, trying not to look at cloud. "Its not what you think..." tifa pleads. "Tifa... I've been cheating as well"

"With who!" she stares at him. "Sephy" cloud says walking in through the doorway.


	3. On the Road Again

Disclaimer: SquareEnix is not related to me so obviously I don't actually own it. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cloud's Adventure 

Chapter 3: On the Road Again

The next day was a pleasant start thanks to Yuffie and her Yuffieness. The only two refusing to have a good day were Tifa and Cloud. They had a hard time even looking at each other.

"What's wrong with you two? I thought you were all lovey-dovey?" They both were silent. "You are helpless." Sephy sneaks up behind Yuffie.

"BOO!" Sephy yells.

"Ahh!… You jerk!" Sephy giggles at Yuffie and then at Tifa and Cloud.

"He he. You two aren't cheating on each other are you?" Tifa frowns. "I guess that's a yes?"

"Eww Yaoi!" Yuffie exclaims. Sephy and Cid both giggle.

"Let's go." Cid said.

"Ya." Vincent replied.

"Let's go to the Gold Saucer!" Cait Sith was then excited.

"NO!" Barret was now pissed off.

"Come on Barret! You know you love the Chocobos and the fun." Aerith tried persuading Barret (which Barret does not like).

"Ug… Chocobos." Barret was slowly getting into Aerith's clutches.

"Come on Barret!" Aerith said excitedly.

"Fine! Let's go!" Aerith and everyone were happy now.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Sorry for not updating for a while. I was waiting for someone to finish editing 3 of the chapters. Please R&R! No flames please.


End file.
